


Необычная выходка

by TenderRain



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Необычная выходка

Беккет казалось, что она уже привыкла к выходкам Касла, особенно после того, как их отношения наконец получили развитие. И в любой момент ожидала чего угодно, вплоть до реального полета на Марс и яростных поисков внеземной жизни там. Но вот то, что предстало сейчас перед глазами Беккет — не укладывалось в ее голове.

— Касл, ты же не серьезно, да? — спросила она, вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках признаков окончательного сумасшествия. Но, кажется, все было как обычно.

Он приехал в участок за ней на карете. И, если бы это была просто карета, то Беккет, может быть, просто пофейспалмила и забыла. Но… Олени. Ровно девять штук были запряжены в карету, а какой-то изверг (впрочем, догадаться какой именно, было не трудно) прилепил самому главному на нос красный светящийся шарик. Беккет только надеялась, что это не мешает дышать бедному животному. Для полноты картины Каслу не хватало только костюма Санта-Клауса. И слава небесам, что он не вырядился им. Иначе Беккет точно сделала бы вид, что они не знакомы. Впрочем, ей и сейчас хотелось развернуться и пойти в противоположную сторону. Просто потому что всему должен был быть предел.

— Что-то не так? — Касл в буквальном смысле светился, словно рождественская елка. — Ах, да, карета. Сани — это немного затруднительно, — он посмотрел на асфальт, едва покрытый тонким слоем снега, — но и так неплохо. Правда же, круто?

— Боже, Касл, — Беккет вздохнула и приложила руку к лицу, хотя очень хотелось голову обо что-нибудь твердое. Голову Касла, конечно. Может, хоть немного дури бы выбило тогда. Детская непосредственность вкупе с буйной фантазией и капелькой безумия прочно застряла в этом великовозрастном ребенке.

Под смешки офицеров, которые столь удачно оказались на улице и видели произошедшее, Беккет все же села с Каслом в злополучную карету, уже начиная прорабатывать всевозможные варианты расправы, которую определенно устроит ему дома.


End file.
